scienceburglabsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Scienceburg Labs characters
This is a list of characters in Scienceburg Labs, with a brief description of each one. Main Characters *Prof. Jocelyne Wright - The main character of the series, and is known to be transgender. An energetic and quirky scientist, who has a mind for inventing. She often faces various problems, and often makes mistakes, but still is supported by everyone else. She is also Prof. Mysteria's current love interest. She seems to have odd obsessions with robots and computers. *Mr. Jhay Rhezo - The sarcastic teenage intern introduced in the first episode of the cartoon. He doesn't quite understand how being a scientist is, and leads to many problems. He seems to often want to be in control. Generally, he tries to fit in with the popular crowd, but is not great at doing so. *Prof. Jin Mysteria - A tough woman, and Prof. Wright's love interest. She is very rough, yet friendly, and seems to be liked by all the other scientists. She seems to be interested in chemistry. She also is good at comforting others, especially seen with Prof. Wright, most notably in seasons 3 onwards. *Prof. J - A scientist who is seen as being cool and laidback. They often seem to joke around, and although the others enjoy their prescence, are occasionally annoyed by them. They are also one of Prof. Wright's best friends. They are entirely adrogynous and their gender is actually never revealed in the series. *Prof. Jesse Perez - A scientist who seems to often give simpler suggestions to the complex plans characters in the show think of. She is also very good at writing, and becomes an author at one point. She is known to be slightly lazy, and although aware of this problem, she has trouble fixing it. *Dr. Jella Akson - A Neptunian scientist who often likes to have things organized. She prefers being alone, even though she has become good friends with the other scientists. They have a tendency to get nervous in large groups of people. *Dr. Jimmy Occtoray - The most serious scientist, and seems to be annoyed by the other scientists fairly frequently. Little is revealed about his character, although being a main character. However, he still is known to be friends with the others outside of the labwork. He is also known to have a medical degree. Major Characters *Dr. Otto S. Studies - Prof. Wright's main rival in the series. He seems to be fairly mean-spirited, and most of Scienceburg believes he is just a jerk. However, Prof. Wright believes he actually has malicious intent, and plans on stopping him from it, whatever it means. *Dr. Jamie Sills - Dr. Studies's lab partner, who is also annoyed by his plans, but ends up following them anyway. She wishes for a better job, or really just to be moved to another room in the lab, but never seems to end up that way. *Mayor Fernando Alberto - The mayor of Scienceburg, who is not very good at his job. He seems very relaxed, as Scienceburg usually governs itself well, but when a mayor is needed to fix the town, he generally is not too great at being the one. *Sophia Wright - Prof. Wright's robotic daughter, built for the sole purpose of "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day". She is very quiet and slightly shy, but over time has gained a large circle of friends who like to help her in life. She also has 3 middle names, and her full name is Sophia Magnolia Lillian Evelyn Wright. It can be noted that the angrier Prof. Wright is at her, the more of her name she uses to address her. *Jennifer Lax - Sophia's best friend in the series. A young blind girl with blue hair, who often seems slightly clueless about some things. Often, Sophia and Sa'dia help her due to the fact she is visually impaired. *Sa'dia Ahmed - Sophia and Jenny's other best friend, being a girl who often seems to want to be succesful. She has tried breaking a few world records, the most notable being "Tossing a Ball in One Place for a Very Long Time", which is all she did in her 21-episode absence in Season 4. *Mr. Kevin "Frosty" Harris - The ice cream man in Scienceburg, who seems slightly greedy. However, he is still nice and jolly, and genuinely enjoys the job of selling slightly overpriced ice cream to kids. *The Celestial Star Being - A supreme ruler of all there is, but not quite a god. They seem to have some ultimate powers which can create or destroy anything they want, even though they are not a god. *Stacey and Tracey Pann - A pair of conjoined twins who are the seventh-most successful people in all of Complanet. Generally, Stacey helps with more of the paperwork and Tracey is better with speeches. They are conjoined at the back, and have to uncomfortably sit sideways often. Despite the disadvantages they have though, they enjoy being literally attached to one another. *Anna Perez - Prof. Perez's wife in the series, who is much skinnier than Prof. Perez herself. She often seems to look at the environments around her, and is mentioned as being a spectacular artist. She actually is mentioned as doing illustrations for Prof. Perez's books. *Irene Mysteria - Prof. Mysteria's daughter who is twins with Maxwell Mysteria. Since she is 5 minutes and 51 seconds older, she likes to assert dominance over the two. She is the less active one, and enjoys things at a much slower pace. *Maxwell Mysteria - Prof. Mysteria's son who is twins with Irene Mysteria. He is 5 minutes and 51 seconds younger, and often Irene teases him over this. He is very energetic, and often can go great distances. He also greatly enjoys going outside with Prof. Wright. *Grim Reaper - The embodiment of death in and of itself, who has a pumpkin for a head. They rule the underworld, and can kill anyone whenever they feel like it. They are a force to be reckoned with, and will hold a grudge on you even if you do something like spill their soda. They also are a fan of karaoke, or "Scary-oke" as they like to call it. *Dameon Derrel - The newsman in Scienceburg, who seems to be really good at making every story bigger than it actually is, while still reporting with great accuracy. He is renowned as probably being the best newsman in the world. *Hugh - A mysterious man who is always seen with a cardboard box on his head. His speech is always muffled, and there is many questions surrounding him. He seems to have links with Dimensional Falls, but no one can tell what they are. *Davey Emberson - The richest person in Scienceburg (though, not as successful as Stacey and Tracey) who happens to be kind of a jerk with rubbing his money in everyone's face. Virtually no one seems to like him, but no one seems to hate him, as many people still join him for events anyway. He also owns patent-pending money trees. *Lily Palmer - The one who sells various kinds of flowers at her small shop called "Lily's Lilies". She also likes playing old-fashioned video games, and talking to her friends in the mean-time. She is a possible love interest for Prof. J in the series. *Cloud Peacetrance - The pope of Scienceburg, who is also known as being somewhat of a hippie. He often attends religious events, pointing out when somebody like Herbert Handerson makes a dumb comment which he disagrees with. He is described as possibly being the 3rd most powerful person in Scienceburg who isn't a member of the government. *Santa Claus - A high-grade military specialist who also is the mascot of the Christmas holiday. Most people think that he is much jollier and gentle, though with his "Missile-Toe" and "Reindeer-Powered Slayin' Tank", he comes to prove otherwise. He still gives presents and eats cookies and stuff, but he seems to be against anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, which proves a problem in "Prof. Wright's Non-Specific Holiday Special". Recurring Characters *Chris Lax - Jennifer Lax's father. Works as a sound technician, and was once a scientist at Scienceburg Labs. He is often pretty relaxed, and is seen to be supportive of her daughter. *Willow Lax - Jenny's mother, who is a tour guide in Scienceburg. She seems to act rather happy while performing her job, but is really exhausted at home. *Eric Wetzel - A bowling champion who resides in Scienceburg, and is good friends with Neil Swetz. He is great at real bowling, but bad at the virtual kind. He is always seen with a bowler hat, which he appreciates very much and a jacket covered in purple sequins. *Niel M. Swetz - An owner of a video game store who resides in Scienceburg, and is good friends with Eric Wetzel. He is great at virtual bowling, but bad at the real kind. He is always seen with a hat which gives him perceptions of a virtual reality. *Erwin Van Pallins - A Scienceburg citizen who is known to write Shakespearean-style plays. For some reason, he always is in costume, which puzzles other citizens and always speaks in noisism to match. *Sue Ming - A character who is another good friend of Sophia's, but not quite to the point of Jenny or Sa'dia. She generally seems to be assuming of many things, and jumps to conclusions frequently. *Zyla Zzyx - A friend of Sophia's who always wears glasses and a black hoodie. She is disappointed by her name, since she has trouble making it to the front of anything. She is known to enjoy drawing a lot, and also goes on fishing trips with her two fathers. *Zachary Zzyx - One of Zyla's two fathers, who works at the Shinebright Lighthouse. He is seen as having a bright and cheery attitude, and likes to observe things for a while. He claims the view of the night sky is good from the top of the lighthouse. *Douglas Zzyx - The other of Zyla's two fathers in the series. Generally, he does more of the fishing. On the shore of Lake Offantion is actually where he and Zachary met. He takes great interest in the things Zach does, and is eager to be with him. *GuavaBot 5-F #00061 - A robotic citizen which was once a model for the GuavaBot 5. She is shown to be somewhat jealous of GuavaBot 6-F #00004. *GuavaBot 6-F #00004 -A robotic citizen who is the model of the recent GuavaBot 6. She is apparently made of an easily bent metal. *Lola Sills - Dr. Jamie Sills's wife. She owns a well-organized house, and enjoys staying on the balcony and reading a book. *Steve Kilmer - Leader of "People of Odious Plans", an organization which does things most people would find no more than annoying. He would be arrested if he weren't so pathetic. *Dr. Marlowe Zeal - A doctor at the Scienceburg Medical Institution. He knows a lot about various illnesses and often gives medical advice to those who need it. *Nurse Clerence Bancroft - A nurse, and Dr. Zeal's assistant. She apparently is good at healing people, and is good with mental illnesses. *MARICE - A robot who serves as the police in Scienceburg. They care deeply for the protection of those around them, but if one is to do something really bad, they will go be berserk. *Albert Rhezo - Mr. Rhezo's father, who is really really tall. He is a clown but seems to be really unfunny. His face is never seen in the series. *Molly Rhezo - Mr. Rhezo's mom, who is seen to stay at home most of the time. She is fairly stereotypical as most characters go. *Emily Rhezo - Mr. Rhezo's younger sister who is always seen dragging around an old rabbit toy she owns. She likes Mr. Rhezo and enjoys spending time with him. *Anita Occtoray - Dr. Occtoray's wife, who is known to enjoy trips to the beach. She owns a large collection of seashells she have gathered on her trips to the beach. *Arkosin Serrel - A character who serves as the judge of Scienceburg, and often decides what is right and wrong. He is bald due to being Neptunian, but always wears a fancy wig. *Stone Lincoln - A stone replica of Abraham Lincoln who previously sat upon the Lincoln Memorial. He is nearly identical to the president, but is made of stone and is gigantic. *Susie Gurler - A bartender in Scienceburg who is known to be rough to her customers. She often won't take much attitude from anyone who is negative towards her. Minor and Background Characters *Dr. Jane Misana - A scientist who is one of Prof. Mysteria's good friends. Her design is actually inspired by Prof. Mysteria's original design. *Tetra Mone *Robert Mone *Amy Ackerson *Jaden Merrit *Oklahoma Holmes *Ju Tang *Yasu Minami *Royle Black *Erwin Van Pallins *Charles Wright *Sabrina Wright *Brian Cruz *Aaron Morales *Xenatu Serrel *Enikz Serrel *Robert Roberts *Carolyn Peters Category:Characters Category:Lists